


Good Omens- Good Friends

by Kibou_Mitsukami



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibou_Mitsukami/pseuds/Kibou_Mitsukami
Summary: 克劳利x阿兹拉斐尔摸鱼系列的小甜饼





	1. For a long time

**Author's Note:**

> 主克劳利视角

我和他，一个恶魔一个天使，熟识了整整六千年。  
伊甸园尚在的时候，他是看守花园的持剑天使，我是那条诱人犯罪的蛇，一切都跟安排好似的（比如说上帝的“伟大的计划”），正义和邪恶，然后在摇摆的中间人。  
于是我行使了自己的职责，我教那两人类去吃了苹果。那个被上帝插了牌子说绝对不可以碰的苹果。  
他们得到了智慧，他们知道了羞耻。  
再留在伊甸园会被上帝所责罚，这么认为的那个天使——阿兹拉斐尔，我的老朋友——就敞开了门让他们离开，还送给他们护身的剑。  
明明是自己的东西，而且还明知上帝（Almighty）有可能问罪，还是递出去——  
天使。  
这就是天使。  
相信善良，做该是对的事。  
要我说，这家伙是个异类，我也没差。  
或许是世界开辟初我们在那花园里相处得太久了，互相感染了。  
我不像个恶魔，他不像个天使。  
但他觉得自己像个天使。

Well，我当初会堕落，是因为看着一群人高呼路西法，自己脑袋一懵就跟了过去，结果一脚踩空直接掉进硫酸池一样的地狱。  
我说不准。被说起恶魔该“bad”而我又不太达标的时候，我会用这个很随意（真的很随意）地反驳一下。  
“我只是…不小心堕落了。”  
配上一个耸肩。完美。

偶尔，我又会觉得，这并不是真正的原因。

那只傻天使总是在划分我们的界限。  
当然当然。我很清楚。我是恶魔，他是天使。我们对立，我们水火不容。  
（可是我们在人类诞生前就同居了百来年了耶。）  
但是，作为一只随性的恶魔（是的我现在又承认这个身份了），天使和恶魔什么的，真的完全无所谓。  
我们很合得来。  
粗俗而言，你找到对眼的上床对象。没道理还分男女的。  
……  
喔。  
上帝讨厌同性恋？  
管他呢。  
反正我觉得我跟他，是很好的朋友吧？  
他总是在做些傻乎乎的事，听他讲那些无聊的善道十分能打发时间。  
我要是去诱惑了什么东西做了什么“坏事”，他也不会多说什么。  
很融洽。十分的融洽。不合所谓世间常理的融洽。  
我们是两个阵营的。在完成两个阵营派发的任务。仅此而已。和个人信仰无关。

但阿兹拉斐尔，作为一个很有原则的天使，他坚决否认我们的关系，并且称我是恶魔。  
噢，那时我的名字还是“克蠕利”。

如果是因为我是恶魔才否认关系的话，愚蠢地说一句，如果我不是恶魔呢？

可怜的克劳利。  
千百年来只有一个朋友。  
可怜的克劳利。  
千百年来只能珍惜一个朋友。  
可怜的克劳利。  
他的天使还不肯承认这段情谊。

因为他们的对立的。  
愚蠢的，虚伪的，对立。

与一心想和上帝和天使对着干的那群不修边幅不懂得何为艺术的同事不同，我作为一个有修养的人，作为一个在后世经历过苏格拉底莫扎特梵高等熏陶的恶魔，我会思考。  
思考上帝，更多是思考如何平安站在阿兹拉斐尔身旁。

打从人类成为群体、伊甸园升天开始，我们就分开了。  
在人世间，我们彼此靠近是要承受被发现的风险。当然，更多的是我靠近他——他只想着吃，和应付上级的任务。  
他哪会注意到我主动靠近和我们“偶遇”的区别。  
可这依然有风险。  
不仅我，对阿兹拉斐尔同样。  
那个又聪慧又有点笨得可爱的、说着恶魔和天使不能同桌的、却又邀请我同道去吃牡蛎的天使。  
阿兹拉斐尔，my dear friend。  
千年来我在共事的同僚身上找不到任何的乐趣、找不到任何灵性和共同语言。  
阿兹拉斐尔，only him。  
我无法抛弃他，我无法失去他。

假如——有天使来抓我、或者他，我会放火去烧那些白绒绒的羽毛。  
假如——有恶魔来抓我、或者他——

阿兹拉斐尔不会杀人，阿兹拉斐尔不会伤害别人。  
NO.  
阿兹拉斐尔会接受裁决。  
那、愚蠢得、可爱的，天使！

所以我需要圣水。  
以防万一。

至少干得掉一个，引起恐慌，然后再趁机带着他去外星球哪里一起呆着。  
虽然说，没有人类社会文明，一切会变得无聊很多。  
好歹我和他，都会活下来。

于是我去拜托一下他，我的挚友，问能否给我带点神圣的圣水来。

一般而言，去求这种对自己只有自杀用途的道具，会引起敌人的恐慌。  
不过阿兹拉斐尔之不坦率，千百年来我已经体会过无数次了。  
他质疑我，质疑我拿圣水的目的，然后再抛出——

“我不可能眼睁睁看着你送死！”  
——这样让我感到愉悦的声明。

他在乎我。  
他嘴上不承认而已。

那圣水暂时拿不到也就算了。  
现在——我是满足了。

反正这玩意大教堂里有的是，变点钱，再叫点人，打劫区区神父偷杯水轻而易举。

我，和阿兹拉斐尔。  
我们和人类走得很近。  
在亚当和夏娃离开伊甸园前是这样，在乔布斯发明苹果之后依旧是这样。  
Maybe，我们沾染了太多了人类的习性，以至于不再像天使或者恶魔了。我这么想。  
我们混于社会里，适应良好一切文化。  
摇滚，书籍，唱片，DVD。  
有的时候我就觉得，我们不同于一般恶魔和天使，就是因为我们更接近于人类。  
上帝是否料到了？  
祂虔诚的信徒和绝对的对手之中出现了这样的怪胎？  
如果上帝知道了，祂却不来阻止，为何？  
不摇骰子？  
放屁吧。  
祂就像小孩子拼乐高，拼完了放那儿，闲来无事看看，感兴趣了就摆弄摆弄，不高兴了就拿来发脾气。  
上帝默认一切。  
不然祂早就毁灭了恶魔，毁灭了地狱。  
全知全能的上帝怎么可能料不到堕天使的诞生。  
即便——

行吧。  
就这样吧。  
自己和自己理论没有意义。  
还不如给植物浇浇水，然后开着心爱的宝贝兜兜风，找个酒馆来两杯。  
要是肚子饿了说不定阿兹拉斐尔有推荐的餐馆。  
就这样吧。


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是发生在两个人被拖去审判之前的事

一切都结束了。

没有撒旦之子，没有撒旦，没有世界末日。

一切都结束了。

“好惨。”  
“什么？”  
“我没了车，你没了书店。”  
克劳利懒懒地靠在公园长凳椅背上，头使劲儿往后仰，拗着脖子，又说了一遍。  
“好惨啊。”

“嗯……”阿兹拉斐尔局促地抿抿嘴，“反正世界末日没了，一切还可以重来。”  
克劳利扭头看他，黄色的蜥蜴般的竖眼看着友人，咏叹，“我亲爱的天使，不如你行行好给我一个奇迹怎么样？”  
“What？”  
“把车修回来，把书店修回来。这可是奇迹。”  
“什么？不。绝对不。”  
“为什么不呢，你想想看你那些古老的首版书，就这么消失在那场大火里。”

克劳利顿了顿。

“……我一开始还以为，他们找了个恶魔过来放火，你死在那了。”

天使扛不住地狱的火，就像恶魔顶不住天堂的圣水。  
一个会变成烤乳鸽，一个会变成……灰烬。  
好吧，天使的死相也得比恶魔好看些的。

“那是个意外。”  
阿兹拉斐尔嘟嘟囔囔。  
“那个猎巫军人，他闯了进来，说我是恶魔——我怎么会是恶魔？有我这么优雅的恶魔吗？恶魔才不会穿有品味的苏格兰领结！”  
“然后他烧了你的店。”  
“不、不！那是一个意外。我阻止猎巫军人时不小心走到了法阵里，我走之前店里还好好的。大概是摆阵的蜡烛倒了。你知道，那时候外面风风雨雨的。”  
阿兹拉斐尔端坐的姿势不自在了起来。  
“我那个时候，以为通知上帝，祂会解决一切的。”

“噢——我懂了。”克劳利拔高音量，“你，得到预言，想告诉上帝那个撒旦之子是说，但就是不告诉我。你不信任我。”  
“你是恶魔！我怎么能……”  
“我是恶魔。是的是的，我是恶魔，不用你来提醒我亲爱的天使——我亲爱的朋友。”  
克劳利的语气很冲。阿兹拉斐尔哽住了，表情显得委屈。  
“我…你……要是我们联手解决，被知道我们两个的深交，你想过你的下场吗？”  
“深交？”  
克劳利挑起一边眉毛。  
“是的，深交。我们深交了六千年了。你真的觉得他们这么长时间都没有发现？”  
“如果他们发现了怎么会允许——”  
“你觉得只有我们两个在深交——？！”  
阿兹拉斐尔怔住了，嘴巴像脱水的鱼一样一张一合不知所措。  
“什、什么——”  
克劳利伸出食指戳他的胸膛，那白白的衬衣在米色的西装之下，颜色纯洁得如同天使。  
“阿兹拉斐尔，”恶魔叹道，“你和我，能够交流，你又怎么能保证其他天使不会和恶魔沟通？”  
“But，恶魔是邪恶的，天使是——”  
“假如这能成为阻碍，我们就不会同桌吃饭上万回了！”

毫无疑问，阿兹拉斐尔是天使。  
在克劳利的心目中，比加百列——比上帝还要天使。  
天使全称为上天派来的使者。  
而人类的延伸义中，天使指的是绝对善良的人。

无论是杀戮身为敌人的恶魔还是身为上帝迁怒对象的人类，拉斐尔都没有做过。  
他干干净净，甚至会担心离开伊甸园的亚当和夏娃的安危，将自己的剑送给他们。  
他是个「天使」。  
换做别的哪位，只会冷漠地送人类离开，或者干脆直接处刑背叛上帝旨意者。

他就是耶稣口中的“be nice to everyone”。  
不管是恶魔还是人类，阿兹拉斐尔都拿出了适当的态度去对应。  
这很好，这很好。  
克劳利没有见过比他更天使的天使了。  
坚定善念，去做善的事情，去做好的事情，相信任何人（对啊包括一只恶魔）。  
即便可以消灭对立的敌人，也绝不肯挑起恐怖的战争。  
这个天使是绝对的纯白。

也因此，阿兹拉斐尔没有去怀疑过一些事。  
可他不同。克劳利不同。克劳利是恶魔。精通诱惑的恶魔。

“很明显，从那天能够窃窃私语的场面来看，”克劳利用鼻子哼气，“加百列和别西卜——哈，天使和恶魔。”  
阿兹拉斐尔沉默了。

“所以……我们会没事？”  
“不。”  
克劳利否认得很果断。  
“我们阻止了他们渴望千年之久的大战计划，作为平息战争掀起失败的道具，你我会被杀鸡儆猴。就像你喜爱的莎士比亚的罗密欧和朱丽叶，我们被分离到天上和地下两端，最后凄凉地死去。”  
“听起来你一点都不怕。”  
“如果你愿意跟我一起逃到半人马星系去。”

阿兹拉斐尔的表情变得很奇特。  
“……不要。”  
克劳利的表情就跟吃了屎一样。  
“你又拒绝我了。我现在怕了。上次你拒绝了我然后你的房子成了灰烬。”  
“闭嘴。”阿兹拉斐尔遏止恶魔的诅咒，忿忿地说，“我只是…那上面没有人类，没有人类社会。没有书。没有奇特的食物。那很无聊。”  
“噢，这样。”克劳利双臂绕到脑袋后边枕着，英国天空照旧地阴沉，“那你能拿出更好的想法吗？”  
这话以前阿兹拉斐尔对克劳利说过。  
这回轮到他默然无语了。

“……或许，或许阿格妮丝知道些什么？”  
“那个预言家？”  
“是她……噢、噢！我想起来了！”

阿兹拉斐尔急急地在身上的口袋翻找，摸出了一片周围有着明显烧痕的古老纸片。  
克劳利总觉得阿格妮丝肯定在那本书上施展了巫术，不然怎么可能有书能活个几百年。

“这个，你看看这个。”  
阿兹拉斐尔左手拿着纸片，人倾斜着靠到了克劳利肩旁，右手指着上面的一字一句。  
“「你们大概会玩火。请智慧地选择以何面目示人」。这是你把书还给那个骑自行车的小姑娘时掉出来的。大概是在店里被烧到了。”  
“这烧得可真整齐。”克劳利抽抽嘴角。  
偏偏是书页角——最后一项预言掉了出来。  
这是天意，还是巫术，亦或者根本就是上帝的玩弄。  
“你可得想清楚了，”克劳利卷起唇角，神情愉悦，“这可是欺骗。天使可不会欺骗，我亲爱的朱丽叶。”  
“罗密欧没有你那么邪恶。”阿兹拉斐尔下意识先驳了一句，然后又是那副不知所措的样子。  
克劳利很喜欢看他这样——纠结的表情——很有趣，非常有趣。也很可爱。  
竖瞳眯了起来，里面阴黄的色彩微微发亮。  
“阿兹拉斐尔，如果你不这么做，你会死，我也会死。”  
“……你在诱惑我。”  
克劳利耸肩，“这是我的本职工作。你还诱惑过我去吃寿司。扯平了。”

阿兹拉斐尔闷不作声。

“我们的下场会是怎样。”  
“谁知道呢。你被火烧死，我被泡圣水吧。”

那肯定很疼。  
阿兹拉斐尔没见过被烧的天使，但是他见过被泼的恶魔。  
这么大个生物，被熔化成什么都不是的肉块，最后消失殆尽。  
那肯定很疼。

“好吧。反正这预言——肯定是上帝不可言喻的计划中的一部分。”

克劳利哈哈大笑。

“很好很好，我的朋友。来——”  
他伸出被黑手套包裹的手掌，  
“——我们来握个手吧。”

在那之后，悄声无息的。  
他们的身份交换了。


End file.
